


caught in between (one eighty degrees)

by oscillovers



Series: harmony || <3 idolverse johnten <3 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Established Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: “hi,” jaehyun calls out to them from the couch. “i’m watching a movie if you guys want to join.”ten’s a little delirious, in his own head, and he’s sorely tempted to say “we’re having a threesome if you want to join” but he doesn’t, just hums and lets johnny decline politely. taeyong doesn’t say anything, silent as he unlocks his room.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: harmony || <3 idolverse johnten <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	caught in between (one eighty degrees)

**Author's Note:**

> i googled songs about threesomes and a britney spears song came up LMAO so title from 3 by britney spears  
> this is vaguely in the same universe as my previous fic, my lover in the shadows, but i didn't stress myself out over getting the same dynamic exactly again so. yeah.  
> please enjoy this and be jorny, taeorny, and torny with me

“taeyong’s more wound up these days,” says johnny, settling down on the bed beside ten. they’re in the middle of watching some drama donghyuck recommended and it’s pretty good so far. 

ten hums. “he had to break it off with his hookup. that girl he met at mama last year,” he explains. “she caught feelings.”

johnny whistles. “damn, again? is this the second time?”

“third. you blame them? he’s like,  _ the most  _ perfect man.”

johnny makes an affronted sound.

“after you,” ten says, twisting up to kiss johnny’s cheek. johnny turns his face so they can kiss properly and they get caught up in it a little.

ten tries to tell johnny to pause the drama because he doesn’t want to miss any, but it’s muffled against johnny’s lips. 

johnny pulls back. “what?”

“ _ pause _ it,” ten grumbles, reaching across johnny for the laptop. the soft violins of the drama ost come to a halt. “i don’t want to have to rewind it later.”

johnny stares at ten.

“what?” ten says, pouting a little.

johnny laughs a little, almost like he’s in disbelief. “nothing. i love you,” he says, pulling ten closer. he kisses the slight downturn of ten’s lips quickly and ten can’t help but smile. his heart flutters in his chest and he thinks it’s crazy how johnny still does this to him. 

“i love you,” ten says, then kisses johnny properly. deep. he lets out a satisfied hum when johnny’s teeth scrape his lower lip and feels johnny pull so ten’s lying on top of him. johnny runs his fingers appreciatively through his hair, chopped short, and ten moves to kiss johnny’s neck instead. 

“we could fuck him,” johnny says suddenly. ten stills in the middle of mouthing below his jawline.

“who?” ten asks, against johnny’s skin.

“taeyong.”

a beat.

ten leans up on his elbows so he can see johnny’s face. “would you like that?”

johnny nods.

“would  _ he? _ ” ten asks. 

johnny considers. “we know he’d like  _ you _ ,” he says, and ten flushes pink. 

  1. ukraine. he’d called johnny and mentioned offhand the homoeroticism of dancing in the snow with your nipples out with your super attractive bisexual friend. johnny had said he wouldn’t mind if ten and taeyong hooked up, and what had resulted was a blowjob that ten would not shut up about for months. 



(taeyong was such a  _ giver -  _ gave so enthusiastically, just wanted ten to fill his mouth and to fuck it. he moaned filthily around ten’s dick and nearly came in his pants just from sucking ten off.)

(it was quite an experience.) 

(oral fixation, taeyong had explained later. it’s why he bites his nails so much.)

johnny chuckles at him and cups ten’s cheek in one hand. 

“only if you wanna,” johnny says. he swipes his thumb across ten’s cheekbone. “it was just a thought.”

ten looks down at johnny, gazing up at him, trusting and open. 

“you deserve head like that,” ten says, finally. “let’s ask him.”

they don’t wait particularly long. 

it’s only a couple nights later when ten is waiting by the lifts for johnny in the sm building. taeyong’s studio is on this floor, and if doyoung’s concerned (disguised as teasing, but definitely concerned) texts to johnny’s group chat are to be believed, taeyong’s been here since six in the morning. 

ten unlocks his phone, about to text johnny and ask him where the hell he is when he’s startled by someone suddenly hugging him from behind. 

“fuck!” ten exclaims, wriggling.

johnny kisses the top of his head and ten quickly checks to see if anyone saw. nope. corridor empty.

“i took the stairs,” johnny says. “let’s go.”

ten has barely any plan as to how he’ll  _ seduce  _ taeyong - it’s been ages since he’s had to put any effort into getting fucked because he’s had johnny, and last time he and taeyong had simply fallen together the moment ten had johnny’s permission. 

ten’s excited. 

“stay here,” he whispers to johnny, who nods and steps back a little. 

ten knocks once.

“come in.” taeyong’s voice is muffled through the door but he sounds tired. “oh, hi, ten.”

taeyong looks dead but he’s still somehow handsome. there’s just some visuals that even 17 hours in the studio just can’t ruin, ten considers. taeyong slides his chair back from the desk. 

ten just makes his way to the computer. 

“what are you doing,” taeyong says quickly, suddenly alert. 

“saving your work, taeyongie hyung,” ten says, fingers moving quick across the keyboard. he has to bend down a bit to do it and he does so artfully, back arched just a little. he hopes taeyong notices. “how are you doing?”

“shitty,” taeyong says. when ten reaches out to him he lets him take his hand and that’s how the end up on the couch, sitting close. 

ten listens for a while while taeyong rambles a little bit, trying desparately to be positive but not really having the energy behind his words that could convince ten they were anything more than that. 

“you need to wind down,” ten says. 

taeyong closes his eyes and leans his head back. “any suggestions?”

“i could help,” ten says, voice low. 

taeyong snaps his eyes open. “what do you mean.”

ten leans in close, so close, kissing distance and taeyong’s head tilts instinctively before he grabs ten by the shoulders and holds him at arm’s length. 

ten whines. this is not what he wanted. 

“what about johnny? you told me ukraine was a one time thing!” taeyong hisses. 

“johnny?” ten says, smiling. he looks over his shoulder knowing taeyong will follow his gaze - and there johnny is, hands in his pockets, leaning against the door, eyes full of fire, trained on the two of them. 

“oh,” taeyong says. ten turns back and watches the line of his throat as taeyong swallows and his adam’s apple bobs. 

“you know,” ten says, leaning close to taeyong again, and this time, taeyong lets him. “johnny’s much bigger than i am. bet you’d like him filling your mouth, wouldn’t you?”

taeyong practically whimpers and ten hears johnny inhale sharply at the sound. 

“would you?” johnny says, voice so quiet it can barely be heard and yet somehow - it reverbrates through ten and he represses a shiver. 

taeyong swallows again, and nods once. 

ten’s smile is wicked. 

the good thing about having sex with taeyong, ten considers as he enters the 127 dorm behind johnny and taeyong, is that he has his own bedroom. 

“hi,” jaehyun calls out to them from the couch. “i’m watching a movie if you guys want to join.”

ten’s a little delirious, in his own head, and he’s sorely tempted to say “we’re having a threesome if you want to join” but he doesn’t, just hums and lets johnny decline politely. taeyong doesn’t say anything, silent as he unlocks his room. 

ten shuts the door behind them. 

“why are you guys doing this?” taeyong asks, hesitantly taking off his hat and mask. 

ten glances at johnny. after all, he’d been the one to suggest it.

“i wanted to,” johnny admits. taeyong gets an odd expression on his face and it takes ten a moment to recognise that’s just him turned on. “i wanted to help you unwind. and i won’t lie,” johnny says, lowering his volume. “i’ve thought about this before.” 

ten stares at johnny. he knew this, but ten likes to see johnny blush and fluster. 

“bout what?” taeyong whispers. 

“about you,” johnny says. he makes eye contact with ten for half a second and his cheeks flush just the tiniest bit. ten loves that he’s not immune. “sweet leader. on his knees in front of me.”

taeyong looks like he’s honest to god about to drop to his knees right there in the middle of the room, and they can’t have that.

“not yet though,” ten says, singsongy. “not yet.”

“what do you want?” taeyong asks, shedding his jacket too. he’s down to just a white tank top, and ten nearly laughs when he considers the baby don’t stop parallels.

“we want to help you relax,” johnny says, ever so sweet.

“i want…” taeyong swallows. his ears are a fiery red. 

“shy taeyongie hyung,” ten teases. he’s getting bored now, just a little. “come sit on the bed, we can keep talking from there.” ten settles down on the bed and pats the empty space next to him. johnny scoffs but lets ten do his thing, leaning on a shelf and watching as taeyong follows and sits where he’s told. right up close to ten. 

he’s so warm.

“now,” ten starts. they’re so close to each other. ten places a hand on taeyong’s cheek, ever so lightly, and turns his face towards him. taeyong keeps tilting forward, as if there’s a physical pull, but ten doesn’t kiss him. yet. “tell johnny hyung what you want.”

a cursory glance at johnny. he nods.

“look at hyung waiting,” ten breathes.

“i want - to be, to. to be fucked,” taeyong says, finally dragging his eyes away from ten’s lips. 

an exhale from johnny behind ten. taeyong swallows. 

“we can do that,” ten says, and kisses him, finally. 

taeyong  _ melts  _ into the kiss. he’s practically putty in ten’s hands, just kising and being kissed while ten tries to cast his mind back a couple years and see if there’s anything in particular that taeyong liked. 

ten’s aware of the bed dipping on taeyong’s other side, but pays johnny no mind for now. he’s enjoying kissing taeyong too much. 

ten scrapes his teeth over taeyong’s lower lip and taeyong lets out a little cut off gasp. teeth, right, taeyong likes teeth.

ten bites just a little, lightly, and taeyong’s hand, resting on ten’s sleeve, curls into a fist. 

“taeyongie,” johnny says, low in taeyong’s ear. “move here.”

ten is loathe to stop kissing taeyong and if it were just him, he’d probably put up some resistance before listening to johnny. but taeyong goes like a man possessed, and ten goes after him. they reshuffle so johnny’s leaning against the headboard and taeyong is basically on his lap. when ten leans in to kiss taeyong again, he’s between johnny’s legs and straddling taeyong’s.

ten becomes aware, at some point, of johnny’s hands moving along taeyong’s body. they’re tracing the lithe muscle of his arms and his fingers skitter over taeyong’s abdomen, feather light. while ten grinds lightly on taeyong and kisses him till their lips bruise, johnny is kissing taeyong’s neck and teasing him. they make quite the combination, ten thinks, proud. taeyong is all worked up beneath him, hips bucking up a little in small, stuttered thrusts every once in a while. 

ten must grind down on taeyong particularly well, because taeyong lets out a long whine and pulls back from kissing ten. 

“please,” taeyong says. “get the - the pants off, get them off.”

“listen to yongie,” johnny says, nodding at ten.

ten does one better, and pulls down taeyong’s loose trousers and his underwear in one motion. taeyong’s dick comes free, pink and flushed, hard from all the teasing. ten’s half hard too, and he can’t see johnny from behind taeyong but he’s certain that he’s not unaffected. 

ten leans back to take off his shirt and strip down to his boxers, too, and when he turns backs to the other two, johnny is helping taeyong get out of his tank top without moving. 

“you’re babying him,” ten complains, but there’s no heart to it. they came here to baby taeyong. still, he likes the flush the rises high on taeyong’s cheekbones and the interested twitch of johnny’s eyebrow.

taeyong leans his head back against johnny’s shoulder; there he is, fully bare, cock flushed red and hard between his legs, sighing loudly. all for them. 

“you’re so pretty, taeyongie hyung,” ten admires. he watches in fascination as johnny places his hands on taeyong’s thighs - such huge hands, they look even bigger against taeyong’s skinny boy legs, fingers digging into the soft flesh - and spreads them apart.

taeyong likes being handled like that, evidently, because he whines just a little bit. quiet, high pitched. 

and ten watches johnny smile, because he knows johnny, and he knows that johnny loves manhandling people. likes being reminded of their size difference. with ten, but with taeyong too, now.

“i think you should be the one to stretch him out,” ten says, thoughtful. “since i’m fucking him.”

“since i’m  _ letting _ you fuck him,” johnny mumbles against taeyong’s neck, and ten only grumbles a little. “sit back and watch, ten, baby,” johnny instructs, rearranging so taeyong is lying on his back and johnny’s in front of him, hand loosely wrapped around taeyong’s cock. ten stares. taeyong isn’t small, but in johnny’s hand, he looks it.

“johnny,” taeyong says, a small whine. 

johnny pauses, and ten watches. 

“what is it, baby?”

“please finger me,” taeyong breathes. “lube is in the drawer. left,” taeyong instructs, chuckling a little breathily when ten goes to the wrong side first. 

“easy access,” ten smiles. “you fuck yourself often, hyung?” ten’s being sarcastic, wants it to come off bitchy (bratty so johnny will treat him like he likes to be treated) but it doesn’t go through taeyong’s addled brain. 

“yes,” taeyong says, too honest. johnny pauses from where he’s pumping taeyong’s cock with his loose fingers and taeyong squirms. “i finger myself nearly every time i get off.”

“holy shit,” johnny says, taking the lube from ten. “taeyong, no way.”

“i just - i like it so much.” so fucking honest, ten thinks, staring in fascination.

ten watches as johnny dribbles some lube onto his fingers and some onto taeyong. the muscles of his abdomen clench at the temperature and it’s such a pretty sight. ten just wants to lick him all over. he settles on shuffling close again and kissing taeyong instead. he’s making these sounds, these cut off whines, high pitched and breathy, and ten swallows them all. ten looks down at taeyonf for a second and he just breathes, mouth hanging open, lips swollen, a deeper, ruddier colour than they were before. taeyong keeps eye contact with ten as he tries to even his breathing. ten sighs. he’s a goddamn vision.

he glances back at johnny. he’s got two fingers inside taeyong. jesus, taeyong did  _ not  _ need that much stretching. johnny’s fingers are fucking huge, ten knows from his extensive experience with them.

johnny’s mouth is latched onto the prominent jut of taeyong’s hip bone, and there are already a few hickies there. johnny’s all teeth as he marks taeyong up and ten misses him, suddenly, sorely. 

“hyung,” ten says, and though taeyong’s eyes follow him, he seems to know he’s not the one being called. johnny turns his head up at ten, tossing his head a little to get the longer hair out his face. 

“yes,” johnny says. his fingers don’t still inside taeyong and taeyong lets out a small whine at not being the centre of attention for five minutes, even while johnny’s fingers are literally inside of him. 

ten swallows. “kiss me,” he says to johnny.

and johnny kisses him. deep, deep, soft. ten’s melting forward into it before it’s even begun. johnny’s kisses are something ten will never be able to get enough of. ten sucks on johnny’s bottom lip, revels in the sounds.

“don’t think i didn’t notice,” johnny whispers against ten’s lips. “i told you to sit and watch.”

a shiver runs down ten’s spine. he’s delighted. 

“ah, ah, john, johnny,” taeyong moans suddenly, gasping. ten glances at him writhing for a second, at the sudden shake in his thighs, then goes back to kissing johnny.

johnny, ten realises with a thrill rising in his back, is rubbing at taeyong’s prostate in earnest now, three fingers in, fourth teasing taeyong’s perineum, and all the while he’s still kissing ten.

“don’t come from just his fingers,” ten says, playful, but again the tone is lost on taeyong. 

“i know, i know, i don’t wanna,” taeyong mumbles. “want… what i said. you know.” 

it’s fascinating how he’s lying there naked, filled with johnny’s fingers, and still has the audacity to be shy with his words.

“want my cock?” ten singsongs. johnny shoots him a look, something between endearment and exasperation, and ten ignores it. he rests a hand on taeyong’s thigh, grips it tight, locks his gaze on taeyong’s. “is that what you want? want me to fuck you, want johnny hyung in your mouth?”

“please,” taeyong says, and ten’s satisfied.

johnny isn’t. 

“say it,” johnny says. ten notices for the first time that johnny’s been using the hand that isn’t inside taeyong on himself the whole time and now he’s straining against his pants. ten licks his lips.

“want tennie to fuck me,” taeyong says. 

“want his cock inside you,” johnny corrects.

“yeah, want his, his cock inside me, and i want to suck johnny off, please, please, oh -”

a gasp as suddenly johnny pulls his fingers out, and ten watches in fascination as taeyong’s hole clenches around nothing, stretched and pretty. ten’s dick throbs in his underwear. he aches for it. 

“how do you want him, hyung?” ten asks johnny. he watches as johnny considers. “on his front,” johnny decides. “taeyong-ah, turn over. get on your knees,” he instructs. taeyong, ever obedient, simply follows.

at long last, johnny takes off his shirt in one clean motion, and gets out of his pants with a little less grace. 

ten doesn’t move to get behind taeyong yet. he wants to see his face when taeyong first sees johnny’s dick.

it’s worth it. taeyong’s jaw drops just the slightest when johnny settles down on the bed in front of him, and he stares. johnny laughs, unselfconscious, not awkward. he knows he has a big dick. he likes that taeyong knows just how big. ten watches as taeyong gets his hand on johnny and starts to jerk him off just slightly, getting a feel for the size of him, the length and width. ten likes how johnny’s eyes go darker and darker still as taeyong works his hands - both hands - on johnny’s length. 

“condom?” ten asks, becoming acutely aware of both his own erection and taeyong’s inviting hole in the same moment that taeyong licks the length johnny’s cock from the base up, follows with his hands. 

johnny tosses one to him from god knows where, but ten doesn’t question it as he gets it on and adds more lube. he isn’t especially big, no one is compared to johnny, but he wants the slide to be easy.

taeyong seems to be surprised at ten’s hands on his hips.

“good?” ten asks. 

“please,” taeyong breathes. ten shuts his mouth before he says something stupid like “your wish is my command.” he doesn’t even know what a command is in korean maybe it’s for the best. 

ten settles behind taeyong and stares at his hole. stretched and waiting. ten pulls apart taeyong’s asscheeks just a little and stares some more. suddenly, he really, really badly wants to eat taeyong out. he’s stopped by johnny. 

“fuck him, ten,” johnny says, petting taeyong’s hair, and ten doesn’t have it in him to disobey this particular order. 

he lines himself up and taeyong pulls of johnny’s cock at the sensation, the blunt head of ten’s cock just at his hole. 

ten takes his time to be courteous but johnny, with his huge fingers, stretched taeyong out so much that the slide in is smooth. taeyong keeps letting out these low, muffled moans but they’re blocked by johnny’s dick down his throat. 

ten glances up at johnny. his hair is disheveled and sweat is beading on his temple. his eyes are trained on taeyong, now, as taeyong fills his mouth with johnny’s cock. taeyong gives so much enthusiasm to a blowjob, and he always tries to make eye contact, ten remembers. johnny will probably be waxing poetic about taeyong’s blowjob eyes for the next few weeks.

taeyong is perfect, hot and tight around ten, and ten stares down at himself disappearing into taeyong’s hole. 

“shit,” ten breathes as he bottoms out. 

taeyong moans at the sensation, and johnny laughs. he starts whispering words for taeyong, running his fingers through his hair, and ten doesn’t listen but taeyong whimpers. 

ten can’t stop staring at taeyong, between the two of them. filled up from either side. it’s filthy, and taeyong is having the time of his life. 

“fuck him properly,” johnny commands. he fists his hand in taeyong’s hair and pulls him up off his dick. it hits johnny’s stomach with a slap. 

“ask tennie to fuck you,” johnny says, hand tight in taeyong’s hair. 

taeyong gasps, shivers, begs. 

“please fuck me,” taeyong whimpers, and oh, god, his voice is so gone. “ten, ten, please.”

that’s all ten needs, really, and when he startd fucking taeyong he loses himself to the slick slide of it, to the heat of taeyong’s hole around him. ten’s hands grip at taeyong’s thighs, holding on so tight he thinks his nails are going to leave marks. taeyong takes it so well. a cock in his ass and one in his mouth and oh, he’s doing so well. 

ten is half aware of the fact that he might be saying this out loud because taeyong react, groans deep. he likes it, likes the compliments and the dirty talk, and ten gives more. 

“look at you,” ten says, a little delirious. “so beautiful, a perfect good taeyong hyung for me and johnny, so well behaved,” ten coos.

“i’m close,” johnny announces suddenly, and ten is surprised to see taeyong pull off, start working johnny with his hand.

“oh my god,” johnny says, eyes wide, voice low. “oh my god, good boy, good taeyongie, yeah, let me finish on your face. holy shit.” johnny comes with a cut off gasp and a sigh and ten wishes he could see taeyong’s face. mouth open, tongue out, eyes shut. 

ten grabs taeyong by the waist, shifts his angle a little, and taeyong cries out, lets out a sob into johnny’s thigh. ten doesn’t let up, keeps his rhythm going, revels in the perfect feeling of taeyong around him and the rhythmic sounds taeyong lets out as if ten’s fucking them out of him. 

ten feels himself tumbling and tumbling towards the edge. 

“i’m gonna come,” ten gasps. 

“not till taeyongie does,” johnny says right away, and oh, oh that’s  _ so _ not fair, ten feels himself tipping closer and closer to his release but he has to - has to listen to johnny.

johnny takes pity on him, it seems, and shuffles out from underneath taeyong to sit beside him and reach underneath him to get a hand on taeyong’s cock. 

“good boy let us fill him up,” johnny says, “you can come now, baby, taeyong-ah.”

and taeyong must have been waiting, whether to be touched or to be told, because he spills into johnny’s hand with a whimper and ten can’t, he can’t, he follows suite within five seconds, groaning as he comes.

there’s a short quiet while ten pulls out and gets rid of the condom. johnny takes taeyong’s tank top from somewhere on the ground and gently cleans taeyong’s face. taeyong, for his part, lies flat on his back and lets johnny do whatever he likes to him. 

“thank you,” taeyong says finally. “both of you.”

johnny smoothes down taeyong’s hair and ten, from where he’s stepping into his underwear by the footend of the bed, smiles at him. johnny’s so great. 

“thank  _ you _ ,” johnny says. “you were so good.”

“yeah,” ten agrees, and he thinks if it taeyong could get any pinker, he would. 

“i need to change my sheets,” taeyong mumbles. ten glances at johnny, who nods. 

“we’ll help.”

they chat comfortably, changing the sheets. taeyong refuses to put on any clothes until he’s showered first, but they don’t mind. johnny’s just in his shirt, ten’s just in his boxers. 

“you kept switching languages,” taeyong notes with a laugh. 

johnny looks surprised. “me?”

“no, ten.”

“ _ me _ ?” ten hadn’t even noticed. he’d been speaking korean whenever he remembered to.

“it doesn’t matter,” taeyong says amiably. johnny hums a bit of love talk and they all laugh. it’s easy. 

“and,” taeyong adds, “you were calling johnny hyung. you don’t normally do that.”

ten’s eyes sparkle. ”yeah, cause johnny likes it.”

johnny splutters. 

“you like being called hyung?” taeyong asks with a poorly disguised laugh. 

“only in context! it’s not like i have pavlovian reaction when anyone younger than me talks to me,” johnny insists. “oh my god.”

“johnny likes being a hyung who’s  _ in charge _ ,” ten emphasises, and taeyong can’t help but giggle just a little. 

ten catches johnny’s eye and he’s a little taken aback by how johnny’s looking at him. he’d expected amusement, or annoyance, but johnny is just watching him with pure, distilled adoration. ten swallows and tucks the corner of the bedsheet in with renewed fervor. he hears johnny chuckle to his left but he doesn’t look up. 

it’s not much later when they get back to johnny’s room, washed and showered. donghyuck is fast asleep.

“he won’t mind?” ten asks. johnny shakes his head. 

“i think mark has slept in this room more than he has in his own. he doesn’t mind as long as we’re just sleeping.” johnny glances at ten’s face. “which we are. just sleeping.”

“i know!” ten protests, as loud as he dares. 

they settle into johnny’s bed easily, falling into their default positions right away. (ten likes being a little spoon, goddammit.)

“did you like it?” ten whispers, tilting his head back a little. 

“i loved it,” johnny replies with a hum. “i had a great time.”

there’s a beat, a moment of quiet. 

ten swallows and lowers his volume as much as he can. “do you think he’ll let us fuck him again?”

he doesn’t need to be able to see johnny to know he’s eyeing ten suspiciously. “why.”

ten stares up at the ceiling. honesty is the best policy. “i really, really want to eat him out.”

johnny closes his eyes and chuckles, low, but doesn’t say anything else. ten settles into his side and starts drifting off to sleep, almost forgets he’d said anything.

“well,” johnny says, breath hot against the back of ten’s head. “we can always ask again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked ittt please leave a kudos and a comment if you did they make me so hapPY also if there are any glaring errors let me know i didnt edit this properly hehe okay byeeee 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/oscillovers)


End file.
